


Aunt Tasha

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [100]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Aunt Tasha

“I think I want to announce her name tonight.” You told Tony as you got ready to head to Heimdall’s school for a little play his class was putting on. “Once we put the boys to bed, make all the adults some dessert.” You were almost thirty weeks pregnant, and neither of you had let Talia’s name slip.

He buttoned up his shirt, kissing your cheek. “I think that sounds wonderful, dear.” He agreed. “I’m still waiting for the announcement that Barton proposed. Taking him long enough.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, everyone agrees with you there.” You giggled. “I think it’ll be a nice night.” You got up, smoothing your dress over your bump. “How do I look?”

“Like the most beautiful woman in the world.” He kissed your forehead, hands resting on the sides of your bump. “Both of you.” He bent down, kissing your bump, just to receive a kick. He gasped with a grin. “Excuse you, little lady.” He kissed the spot again. You giggled when she kicked him again, making him laugh. “I’ll remember that.” He teased, standing up. “She’s definitely going to take after her momma.” He kissed you gently.

You smiled into the kiss before there was a small knock on your door. “MOMMA!” Heimdall came bouncing in. You turned quickly and smiled down at him. “Awe, baby, are you all ready?”

“Yup! Aunt Tasha did my hair!” He told her. It was pulled back into a neat ponytail.

“You look so handsome, can I take your picture?” You smiled, near tears.

He nodded. “With Papa?”

“That’s a great idea.” You smiled widely. “Come on, Papa. Get over there.” You looked towards your husband.

He looked just as happy as the young boy and crouched to his level. Smiling, you held up your phone and got a cure picture. “Make a face, I know you want to.” You teased. Both of them instantly made one, making you giggle. “That’s my boys.” You grinned happily.

“We take a picture now momma?” Heimdall asked.

“Of course, handsome, but mommy can’t crouch as well as your Papa.” You chuckled.

“Sit on the bed.” Tony smiled, lifting Heimdall and taking him to sit on your lap a bit. “There.” He stepped back with your phone as you wrapped your arms around your small son.

Heimdall smiled brightly, leaning his head into you. “Love you, momma.” He told you.

“I love you more.” You fought off a sniffle.

* * *

Once everyone was ready, everyone made their way out to the awaiting cars. Heimdall was telling Ben about the play as he listened intently. “I wanna go to school, too.” The younger boy pouted, crossing his arms.

“Next year, kiddo.” Nat told him as she lifted him. “You’re gonna have a blast.” She chuckled as he got the biggest smile on his face.

“Promise?” He leaned into her.

She kissed his cheek. “I promise.”

“Tanks, Tasha.” He cuddled to her. You watched her lovingly, glad that you had such a good friend. You took Tony’s hand as he helped you in the car, feeling yourself lean into him a bit tiredly.

“Don’t nod off already!” He teased. “We still have dessert!” He kissed the top of your head.

“Sorry, babe.” You nuzzled to him. “Your daughter is active.” You giggled. “I think she’s taking all my energy.”

“Only a couple more hours.” He assured you, taking your hand in his. “Then you can sleep. You can even sleep in tomorrow.”

“With your cuddles?” You asked hopeful, he had been busy in the labs lately.

He nodded. “With my cuddles.” He promised. “I need to fill my wife’s every dire need.” He chuckled. “So, guys, once the kids are in bed, and everyone is comfy, we are making a dessert for us all.”

Nat smiled and nodded. “Sounds great. Get all the fun in while we can.” She teased. “Before a little princess demands it all.”

You giggled at that. “True.” You grew excited to tell the team about her name. Especially Natasha.

When you got to your seats of the play while Tony made sure Heimdall got to the proper spot, you relaxed against your best friend. “Maybe next time we decide to have a kid I can be pregnant with you.” You teased Nat lightly.

“Clint would not approve.” She grinned. “But I would.”

That surprised you, making you look at her. “We have plenty of time to work on him.” You winked.

She smiled at that, leaning back into you.

Clint looked up as Tony came over. “Our women have abandoned us.” When you smirked at him, he raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, if you girls wanna have a sleepover, I won’t object.” Your husband shrugged smugly. “I can’t say I’d sleep well without her, though.”

“Same.” Clint pouted.

You and Nat giggled at their reactions. “They love us.”

Tony kissed your head as he sat besides you, happy that you were happy. “I love you.” he grinned.

“Love you more.” You smiled at him. “Heimdall excited?”

He chuckled and nodded. “He’s back there getting all the other 5 year olds hyped.”

“Awe such a cutie.” You smiled proudly. “I bet he’ll be a natural.”

He nodded. “I really think he will be. He loves it.” He agreed, pulling out a small handheld digital camera, making you give him an amused look. “Consider me a proud father.” He winked at you. “I’m gonna do this for all the kids.”

Your heart nearly burst and you smiled lovingly at him. “You’re perfect.” You kissed his cheek. “Absolutely perfect.”

* * *

Finally, everyone was in their comfortable clothes, and sitting around for dessert. Once Tony got the small bowls out to them, he went to sit by you excitedly. “So, we’ve known for weeks what we are naming this little girl, but we are finally telling you guys.” You were beaming.

“What?! You’ve been keeping secrets?” Clint gasped dramatically.

You laughed, as did everyone else. “Just a little one.” Tony held up his hand to make a small size with his forefinger and thumb.

You smiled widely. “We wanted it to be a perfect time to tell you.”

Nat was nearly bouncing out of her seat. “Tell us! Tell usssss!” She was grinning.

You smiled at Tony before you both said it at the same time. “Natalia Toni Stark.”

“Really?!” She gasped.

You nodded excitedly. “Yep, the strongest woman we know.” You grinned. “Talia for short.”

Clint beamed at his girlfriend, chuckling. “Guys you made her cry!” He told you. “That…that doesn’t happen!”

Tony grinned. “It’s an honor.” He told her. “It was a no brainer, honestly. I damn near cried when she told me her middle name.”

“God you guys are perfect.” She sniffled, wiping her eyes. “I was not expecting anything like that.”

You giggled. “Good. My husband isn’t good at keeping secrets.” You teased him. When he looked a bit playfully shocked, you shook your head. “Anyways, it was easier that I hoped. I knew her middle name, but told him to pick her first name. It was between Natasha, and Natalia. We went with Natalia because I liked Talia…and two Nat’s would get confusing.”

“I’d change my name for her.” She joked, giggling as she went over to give you a hug. “I love you.”

You hugged her back, smiling. “I love you, too. The kids are lucky to have you in their lives.” You told her. You didn’t miss how Bucky and Steve remained quiet, although they gave you soft smiles.

Nay kissed Tony’s cheek once she stood. “You’re gonna be a great dad, Stark.” She ruffled his hair. “Although you’ll be wrapped around her tiny finger.”

“You mean he’s not already?” You teased.

“True.” Tony smiled, standing to clean up the plates as him and Bruce went to talk in the kitchen.

You turned to Steve and Bucky, honestly wanting your friends back. “How would you two feel like helping me out?” You smiled, making them raise an eyebrow. “He’s gone overboard with the nursery here, and Charlie is getting….a bit stir crazy.” You explained. “We don’t use the house much. Hardly ever, actually. The rooms need updating, and I’m sure that there are some leftovers in the fridge I don’t want to see. So, would you guys be willing to update the boys’ rooms for them in exchange for the house?” You’d brought it up to Tony, and he didn’t seem to agree or disagree. It was in your name, anyway. “I can get all our things out, if you’d prefer, too. I know you two probably don’t exactly like living here.”

“You’re…you’re offering us the house?” Steve blinked at you.

Blushing, you nodded. “I am.” You told him simply. “I thought you’d prefer that.”

Bucky began nodding, but was stopped by Steve’s expression.

“Wouldn’t it be hard with Ben?” Steve asked.

You sighed. “We would need an actual schedule, but a lot of people do it.” You played with them hem of your shirt. “I don’t ‘like’ the thought of not seeing him all the time, but it’s not all about me.” Bucky’s words from years ago came to.mind.

Steve glanced at his husband then back at you. “We can think about it right?” He asked you, he had been in the tower for quite sometime now and while the tension was still high, he felt like he didn’t wanna leave.

“Of course. it’s not a choice you have to make right now.” You assured him with a small smile. “But, I am gonna get some rest before Talia wakes up to salsa.” You half joked, feeling emotional.

Steve nodded, rushing to help you as you stood and wobbled a bit. “Night, doll.” He said gently. “And thanks for thinking of us.” He gave you an appreciative smile.

You smiled back at him. “You’re welcome.” You glanced at Bucky briefly before shuffling out, playing with your fingers as you felt tears prickle your eyes. “Stupid hormones.” You muttered. You wanted your friends back but you were unsure if that would ever happen. Especially with Bucky.

* * *

Once he was sure you were out of ear shot, Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve. “What’s there to think about?”

“Ben for one.” Steve turned to him. “Separating him from his mom and brother.” He pointed out, shrugging. “All he’s ever known is to be able to see them whenever he wants.”

“Any other particular reason?” He asked, his tone slightly condescending. He barely registered Nat slipping out, not wanting to be there for that conversation.

Steve arched a brow. “Maybe I like living with my friends?” He countered. “This is my home, Bucky.”

“And now we have a chance to make our own home, with our son.” Bucky countered. “Live our own lives, maybe have the kid we want.”

Steve glanced down at his hands. “I think if you and Y/N were on speaking terms, you’d be seeing things differently.” He spoke honestly.

“Not my fault.” He stated easily. “And it has nothing to do with that.” Bucky crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you telling me you want to live the rest of our lives with your ex?”

“She’s the mother of my kid, Buck.” He looked at him. “Are you telling me you want to separate Ben from her because you’re jealous?”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “I’m not jealous.”

“That’s what it sounds like, Buck. If it wasn’t about her, you wouldn’t have mentioned it.” He countered. “Be honest, what’s this about?”

“I am being honest.” The stubborn brunette grumbled.

Steve shook his head. “You’re holding back.” He pointed out. “I’ve known you forever, so to expecting me to swallow this? Not cool. I’m your husband, that should tell you what you think matters.”

Bucky rubbed at his face with a sigh. “I just want to have my own house, with my husband and our son. But no, you want to stay here.” He shook his head.

“I said I would think about it, not that I didn’t want to!” Steve assured him. “I just have to think things through, carefully. You know me, I like to be prepared.”

Bucky just nodded, staring at his hands. “Well let me know when you made a decision.”

“I plan on discussing it with you, if course. All I can think of is when I was thrown out, and I hated that feeling.” Steve admitted.

“Then let’s get our own house.” Bucky suddenly suggested. “We both have too many memories in that house that I know I’d rather not relive.” He admitted.

Moving towards his husband, he pulled him close. “We can look, okay?”

Bucky nodded, shutting his eyes for a minute to calm himself down. That was honestly a better answer than he had been expecting. “You’re mine, right?” He muttered, voice muffled.

“Always will be.” He assured him. “I love you, and you’re stuck with me.”

“Promise me.” Bucky’s voice broke slightly.

Steve made him look at him. “I promise.” He told him before kissing him softly. “You’re it for me.”

Bucky looked vulnerable, which hadn’t happened in a long time. “I don’t want to go through what she did.” He said in a whisper.

His heart sank as he stepped back, looking hurt. “Y-you think I could do that to you?” He felt like he would cry.

“I didn’t think you could do that to her.” Bucky looked down, feeling bad for mentioning it.

Steve swallowed, nodding. “I honestly don’t know what to say, Buck.” He said softly, tearing up. “All I can do is keep proving to you that I love you, and I promise never to fuck up like that.”

Bucky nodded back. “I believe you, it’s hard, but I do.”

Finding out that Bucky even thought that killed him. “I’m gonna check on Ben and take a shower. I’ll meet you in our room.” He said, his voice cracking.

Bucky rubbed over his face. “I’m sorry, Steve. I didn’t want to keep you from that.”

“Thank you for being honest with me, but to think you’ve thought that for years kills me.” He glanced at him. “I didn’t want you to ever think of me that way.” He knew he had messed up cheating on you, and now it would be hanging over his marriage.

Bucky watched him walk out sadly and hung as his as he sat down. Why did he open his mouth?

Tony came in about 10 minutes later. “Uh, issues, Barnes?” He asked, actually feeling for the guy.

Bucky glanced up. “I uh, yeah I’m fine.” He glanced back down. Opening up to Tony was not on his to do list.

Tony didn’t look convinced and shrugged. “I hope things work out, whatever they are.” There was no sarcasm to his voice, which surprised both men. “Night, Barnes.”

“Night.” Bucky said softly, cooling the back of his neck down as he rubbed over the skin with his arm.


End file.
